YGO Christmas Carols
by TheWooze19
Summary: Just like the title says. Read it damn it!
1. 12 Days of Christmas My Way!

On the first day of Christmas Bakura gave to me: My very, very own Yami. On the second day of Christmas Bakura gave to me: Two dueling gloves. And my very, very own Yami. On the third day of Christmas Bakura gave to me: Three Egyptian God cards. Two dueling gloves. And my very, very own Yami. On the fourth day of Christmas Bakura gave to me: Four dueling disks. Three Egyptian God cards. Two dueling gloves. And my very, very own Yami. On the fifth day of Christmas Bakura gave to me: Five Exodia cards! Four dueling disks. Three Egyptian God cards. Two dueling gloves. And my very, very own Yami. On the sixth day of Christmas Bakura gave to me: Six locater cards. Five Exodia Cards! Four dueling disks. Three Egyptian God cards. Two dueling gloves. And my very, very own Yami. On the seventh day of Christmas Bakura gave to me: Seven Millenium Items. Six locater cards. Five Exodia cards! Four dueling disks. Three Egyptian God cards. Two dueling gloves. And my very, very own Yami. On the eighth day of Christmas Bakura gave to me: Eight trips to Egypt. Seven Millenium Items. Six locater cards. Five Exodia cards! Four dueling disks. Three Egyptian God cards. Two dueling gloves. And my very, very own Yami. On the ninth day of Christmas Bakura gave to me: Nine Shadow Games. Eight trips to Egypt. Seven Millenium Items. Six locater cards. Five Exodia cards! Four dueling disks. Three Egyptian God cards. Two dueling gloves. And my very, very own Yami. On the tenth day of Christmas Bakura gave to me: Ten star chips. Nine Shadow Games. Eight trips to Egypt. Seven Millenium Items. Six locater cards. Five Exodia cards. Four dueling disks. Three Egyptian God cards. Two dueling gloves. And my very, very own Yami. On the eleventh day of Christmas Bakura gave to me: Elven stolen souls. Ten star chips. Nine Shadow Games. Eight trips to Egypt. Seven Millenium Items. Six locater cards. Five Exodia cards! Four dueling disks. Three Egyptian God cards. Two dueling gloves. And my very, very own Yami. On the twelfth day of Christmas Bakura gave to me: Twelve Duel Monsters. Eleven stolen souls. Ten star chips. Nine Shadow Games. Eight trips to Egypt. Seven Millenium Items. Six locater cards. Five Exodia cards. Four dueling disks. Three Egyptian God cards. Two dueling gloves and my very, very own Yamiiiiiiiii! 


	2. Joy to the World and Oh Christmas Tree

Joy to the world! Tea's dead! I shot her in the head! What happened to her body I sold it for a dollar and round the world it goes to someone sees it and blows. And round and round it goes 'til someone blows.  
  
Oh Christmas Tree  
Sung By our Own: Malik  
  
Oh Christmas tree oh Christmas tree! I chop you down you fall on me. Oh Christmas tree oh Christmas tree! I chop you down you fall on me. You break my leg I eat some cake.and-uh-um-and I don't know the rest. Oh Christmas tree oh Christmas tree! I chop you down you fall on me. 


	3. Seto the Blue Trench Coat Wearer Rudolf ...

Disclaimer: Sorry to the folks who own Yu-Gi-Oh! that I didn't do this in my first 2 chapters! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the real Christmas songs that mine are a parody of!  
  
Seto the Blue Trench Coat Wearer (Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer) Sung By: Joey and Emilie (author)  
  
Joey: Seto the duel disk maker had a huge stick up his butt! Emilie: And if you didn't notice you would when he calls Joey "Mutt". Joey: All of the other duelists. All called him a working stiff. Emilie: So he'd punch them in their face. Joey: If they gave him any lip! Emilie&Joey: Then one clear night at DK (1) Seto came to say Emilie: "Wheeler with your brain so small duel with me and loose once n' for all." Then Joey got real pissed Joey: and Seto shouted out with glee Emilie: "You're such a monkey!" Joey: "Kaiba you dumb ass jerk! I'll give you a life-time worth of hurt!" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (1) DK means Duelists Kingdom. The whole name wouldn't fit so I put DK in instead. 


	4. Jingle Bells! Well, sort of

Disclaimer: Don't own YGO or Jingle Bells.  
  
Jingle bells (1)  
  
Bakura spells (2) Tea is a slut! Joey eats just like a pig and sticks are up Seto's butt.  
  
Dashing through DK, in some tenny shoes, over the hills they flew, laughing all the way. Fog horns (3) ring real loud making folks unproud. How rough it is to duel so much 'til your tenth star chip you touch.  
  
OH! (Sing chorus over and over 'til you die singing) *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* I know it doesn't fit with the rest of the song but I couldn't think of anything else. Bakura does spell in that one duel against Yami in Battle City. He used the Destiny Board. (that's what it's called on the dubbed version. So, I know now that all you non dubbed folks are gunna flame me, right? WELL YA CAN'T!!!! If you do I'll kill you!) When I typed this I was thinking of the fog horn from the big boat they arrived to DK on. 


	5. Silent Night: A Tomb Robber's Version

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO nor do I own Silent Night  
  
Stuff: This was requested of me by one of my reviewers. Bakura: You have reviewers? Me: Yeah and since you gave me back-talk you'll be singing this song. Bakura: No! Me: Too bad! You already got yourself into it! Bakura: Stupid woman! Me: You're getting yourself into deeper trouble! Bakura: Fine! But I won't like it! Me: Well, here it is!  
  
Silent Night: A Tomb Robber's Version  
  
Sung by our own: Bakura (Yami Bakura)  
  
Screams of fright, fill the night. I have my victim in my sight. 'Round the corner they try to go But I can catch them because I know that the ally is a dead end Now their life I will end 


	6. Marik the Psycho Frosty the Snowman! Hea...

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or Frosty the Snowman  
  
Marik the Psycho (Snowman)  
  
Marik the psycho had a very evil soul with real spiky hair and a sexy grin and two eyes that were purple.  
  
Marik the psycho was a fairytale they say but the duelists know he could smirk and play (play as in playing Duel Monsters) just the same as Yami.  
  
There must have been some magic in that Millenium Rod Malik found. For when he got it in his (his as in Malik's) hands Marik began to kill everything around.  
  
OH! Marik the psycho knew the duels were hot that day. So he said "I'll run and I'll have some fun now before I drift away."  
  
To the arena with Malik's rod (evil hentia's! Is that how it's spelled?) in his hand running here and there and everywhere saying "Catch me if you can!" (Nya! You can't catch me!) He went right through KC3's (1) rooms right up to the roof and he only paused a moment when Bakura hollered, "STOP!"  
  
OH! Marik the psycho had to hurry on his way so he said goodbye saying, "I'll never die! I'll be back again someday!"  
  
Thumpity thump thump. Thumpity thump thump. Look at Marik kill. Thumpity thump thump. Thumpity thump thump. Over all of the hills. Thumpity thump thump. Thumpity thump thump. Thumpity thump thump. Look at Marik kill. Thumpity thump thump. Thumpity thump thump. Over all of the hilllllllsssss! Over all of the hills!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* KC3's means Kaiba Craft 3's. Ha! I update fast don't I?  
Marik: You sure are fast!  
Me: Tha-Ewwww!  
kissing noises at me \\  
Me: Icky! I'm 'Kura's!  
Bakura: Damn straight!  
Marik: Aw! //walks away with head hung low\\  
Bakura: No1 messes with my woman!  
Me: Ok you're scaring me! Leave!  
Bakura: Aw! //walks away with head hung low\\  
Me: //kisses him on cheek before he totally disappears\\  
Bakura: //brightens up\\ ^__^  
Me: ^__^ Well, I'll try and update as frequently as I have been doing. 


	7. Come and Behold Yami! Bakura: Dumb Phara...

Disclaimer: I don't own nothin' here 'cept for myself!  
  
Shadi: Oh come Yami pharaoh! Cocky and triumphant! Oh come Yami oh come  
Yami to Egypt!  
  
YGO Cast+Emilie(Author): Come and behold him born the king of Egypt! //sing softly\\ Oh come let us adore him. //sing medium\\ Oh come let us adore him. //sing real loud! \\ OH COME LET US ADORE HIM PHARAOH YAMI!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Emilie: I don't know the whole song anymore! Waaaa! Marik: Well, thanks for- 0o0o0o0o! Mistletoe! Malik: -__-' He's at it again. Marik: //walks up to Emilie with mistletoe held above his head\\ Oh Emilie! //Screams of pain can be heard in the back round along with sickening cracks\\ Emilie: //walks up to Malik holding bruised Marik\\ Keep him out of my sight! Marik: //with little hearts in his eyes\\ I'm in love! Emilie: : / Malik: When will he ever learn? Oh well. BloodShedRed would like to again thank all her reviewers. She has reached her goal of 10 reviews. And now let's fulfill her dream of 15! Bakura&Yami: //walk in and start whooping and clapping\\ Emilie: ^__^ Thank you reviewers! Also, the YGO cast will start excepting presents and giving gifts to those who review. And a special prize to my 15th reviewer! YGO Bishies+Emilie: Happy Holidays! And Merry Christmas. Bakura: //while walking off stage with author and bishie cast\\ Don't those mean the same thing? Emilie: //giant mallet appears out of nowhere\\ You dare question me?! //hits Bakura over the head\\ Don't worry Bakura fans! He'll come to in about 3-2-1. Bakura: //wakes up\\ Emilie: No fret! 


	8. Unjolly St Bakura or Jolly St Nick

Disclaimer: Don't own-Aw! Fuck it! I'm sure you get it by now.  
  
Yami: Do I have to? Me: Yes! Yami: But I don't- Me: //pushes Yami out on stage\\ Break a leg! Yami: But isn't that a bad thing?! Me: Just sing! Yami: Ok. Here goes nothin'!  
  
Un-jolly St. Bakura  
  
Sung By: Yami Yugi (Yami)  
  
Un-jolly, old St. Bakura, lean your ear this way. (Bakura: You may be a pharaoh but I'm not taking orders from you! Ask for someone else's ear!) Don't you tell a single soul, that I'm really gay. Ryou really looks good in that sweater; Yugi looks good in that vest. But what I like the most of all is your muscular chest! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Me: I'm giving credit to Brad (a boy from my school) for teaching me this song. I just put different words to "his" version. Yami: I'm not gay! Me: I was getting to that! Bakura: //a little weirded out by the song being about hi but still laughing\\ Malik&Marik: //LTAO\\ (Laughing their asses off) Ryou&Yugi: 0__0 //backed into a corner looking at Yami nervously\\ Yami: See?! Now my Hikari is afraid of me! Me: -__-' //under breath\\ He was always afraid of you. Yami: What was that?! Me: Anyways! I'm sorry to all Yami Yugi fans but I couldn't do it to my 'Kura or Ryou. And Yugi's too cute to make fun of. Malik and Marik are too.yeah, and I didn't think of anyone else. So, if you flame me I'll discontinue this story that you all love so much! Mwuhahahah! Yami: Hn. (Don't care if Hiei says that! Yam felt like saying it now!) Me: Why is the new YGO series on Kids' WB (don't own it) Bakura, Malik, & Marikless? Huh??!! I wanna kill the makers! I'll torture them until they rethink about putting my fave YGO Bishies on the new series! //Goes off to kill YGO makers\\ Bakura: //Done laughing\\ BloodShedRed would like to thank her 11 reviewers and is still giving gifts and to and excepting gifts from her reviewers. And her 15th reviewer gets a special prize! Ryou, Yugi, & Yami: //whoop and clap\\ Bakura: But we still don't know what it is yet. Ryou, Yugi, Yami: Awww! Malik: //behind Bakura with a blow torch\\ I almost got the metal covering off the special prize! KABOOM! Marik: //from some other room\\ I DID IT! THE METAL COVERING FINALLY CAME OFF! Bakura: Ok. Well, you and Malik take care of that and I'm off to kill whoever my Emilie (author) is going to kill! Malik&Marik: Why us?! Malik: We don't wanna be killed when Em (same author) finds out we've not only been snooping but we also destroyed the metal cover on the "special prize"! Bakura: //already gone\\ Malik: Grr! Oh well. I was gunna die sooner or later. Might as well get it over with. Yugi&Ryou: //still looking at Yami nervously\\ Yami: ZzZzZz! Malik&Marik: //cleaning up bits of metal\\ All: Bye everyone! //go back to what they were doing\\ 


	9. Duel Monster Rock!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Duel Monsters or Jingle Bell Rock!  
  
Author Stuff: Me: OK! This is a shout out 2 my friend Rachie (Rachel). She begged me 2 do it so I had 2! Marik: U don't have 2 listen 2 any1! Just send 'em 2 the Shadow Realm! Me: //Looms over Marik\\ I DON'T SEND MY FRIENDS 2 THE SHADOW REALM! Marik: O-ok. Eh heh! 0.0' Me: Well, here's Yugi and Yami singing Duel Monster Rock 2 the tune of Jingle Bell Rock. Bakura: So Yugi got over his fear of the Pharaoh? Me: Apparently. //Pushes a nervous Yugi and an over confident Yami out on stage\\ Me: You're on it 5-4- Bakura: 321!  
  
Key: When you see this: * Repeat the line or verse that has this: ~ in front and @ the end of it.  
  
Narrator (Ryou): //sounding like an NBA announcer\\ And now! The starting line-up! Standing @ 4'3", duelist and peacemaker YUUUUUUGI MOTO! And standing at a towering (not) 5'6", former Pharaoh, full time botherer of Tomb Robbers, and overly cocky jerk YAAAAAAMI MOTO!  
  
Yugi: Ah 1. Ah 2. Ah 1-2-3-4! ~Duel Monster, Duel Monster, DM rock. Yami: Kuribo and Stone Soldier! Yugi: Showin' and blowin' is what Dark Magician does! Yami: That's how the dueling game goes.~ Yugi: Duel Monster, Duel Monster, DM rock. Yami: You can duel but not against Marik. He'll pull into the Shadow Realm and you won't be back again! Yugi: ~Oh the right time. It's the right time. Yami: To put that card face down. Yugi: Duel Monster time. It's a swell time. Yami: To turn it over and put it in defense!~ Yugi: Giddiap! Giaia (How do you spell that?) Knight pick up your feet! Squish that icky bug! Yami: Kick and fuse with the Cursed Dragon on the arena!  
  
* (Represents 2nd pair of ~ ) * (Represents 1st pair of ~ )  
That's the Duel Monster, that's the Duel Monster, that's the DM  
roooooooock!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Me: I'm sure u all no wut DM mean. Am I rite?  
Bakura, Malik, & Marik: //say like a group of school kids\\ Nooooooo Miss  
H.  
Me: Don't do that! It makes me sound old!  
Marik: We wouldn't want that now would we? //inches over 2 Emilie and  
stretches 2 put his arm around her shoulders\\  
Me: //punches Marik\\  
Marik: @__@ No more 4 me thanks! I'm drivin'! //hiccup\\ //falls 2 the  
ground\\  
Me: Well, R&R! I only have 12 reviews I need 5-  
Yugi: 3 Miss!  
Me: 3 more! Well, uh, yeah!  
Bakura: I'm bored!  
Me: Ok! Let's go c a movie! How 'bout Lonney Toons Back in Action? //does  
dramatic,ninja pose\\  
All muh boys or some like 2 call 'em bishies: Ok. Fine wit me.  
//@ the movie theater\\  
Marik: Bakura has dibs on paying!  
Bakura: No u!  
Marik: No u!  
Bakura: No u!  
Marik: No u!  
Bakura: //smiles slyly\\ No me!  
Marik: No me!  
Bakura: No me!  
Marik: I'm paying & that's final!  
Bakura: //eyes well up with tears\\ Geez don't gotta b so mean I was only  
trying 2 b generous. //kicks imaginary dirt with his foot\\  
Marik: I showed him!  
Me: Yeah, u go Marik.  
Yugi, Ryou, Malik, & Yami: YAY! It's on Marik!  
Marik: Yep! it's-HEY!  
//every1 already took their seats and left Marik 2 pay 4 snacks\\ //the  
tickets were already paid 4 by Marik when he didn't relies he was being  
stupid\\  
Me: Go away now!  
Malik, Marik, Yugi, Ryou, & Yami: YEAH! Ur interrupting the movie  
reviewers!  
Me: U still here?! Bakura!  
Bakura: //stands up\\ 2 the Shad-  
Random Movie-goer: Hey down in front! //throws popcorn\\  
Bakura: //trips over chairs and lands flat on his head in the isle\\  
Me: //in harsh whisper\\ To the Shadow Realm with you if you don't leave!  
Wuss Reviewers: //run away in fear\\  
Me: Damn! There goes the 5-  
Yugi: 3 Miss.  
Me: 3 reviewers I needed! //pouts through the whole movie\\  
THE END! GO 'WAY NOW! BUBYE! 


	10. Special Prizes and Regular Ones

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Deck the Halls!  
  
Author Stuff: Me: A special gift 2. //drum roll\\ Crazy for Bakura for being my 15th reviewer! (see credits after song for your prize) Malik: Yay! Yay! Me: -__-' Well folks, Malik is the only co-writer I have today so I'll have to make do. Malik: What's wrong with me?! Me: Do you really want to know? Malik: As a matter of fact I do. Me: Ok here goes! Your weird, evil, stupid, a looser, and you have a psycho Yami. Malik: T__T Me: Oh stop blubbering! Malik: Waaaaa-ok! Do I get 2 sing the next song? Me: Yeah I guess. You and I. Malik: Ok! Em and I will be singing Deck is a Place where Cards are Found. Me: Hit it!  
  
Deck is a Place where Cards are Found  
  
Sung by: Malik & Emilie (author)  
  
Emilie: Deck is a place where DM cards are found! Both: Fa la la la la, la la la la! Malik: Tis the time to put it down! Both: Fa la la la la, la la la la! Then you duel it's real cool! Fa la la, la la la, la la la! Emilie: Someone will win and another won't! Both: Fa la la la la, la la la laaaaaaa! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Me: We rock! Malik: Yeah! Me: Well, my new goal 4 reviews is 25! Malik: //looks around\\ Me: //clears throat\\ Malik: Oh yeah! //whoops and claps\\ Me: Let's see the reviewers' prizes. To Shadow Bakura //reads list\\ a new and high tech flame thrower! Malik: //puts flame thrower is truck 2 b shipped 2 Shadow Bakura\\ Me: To Cats-say-Meow //reads list\\ a 1 ton bag of cookies! Malik: //puts cookies in truck 2 b shipped\\ Me: To Crazy for Bakura //reads list\\ a Tea voodoo doll and a T-shirt with a dead Tea on it. Malik: //cracks up at gifts then puts gifts in truck to be shipped\\ Me: And now the Special prize for Crazy Bakura! //goes into special prize room\\ AHHHH!!!! WHAT HAPPENED?! WHO DID THIS?! //saw metal covering on special prize was gone (read chapter 8 credits)\\ Malik: //slowly inches out the door\\ Me: MALIK?! IT TOOK ME 3 YEARS TO MAKE THAT COVER?! I KNOW YOU TOOK IT OFF! Malik: Well, yeah, but Malik did it 2! Me: Grrrr!!! I'M GOING TO- ah well, no harm done! //pats Malik's head\\ Malik: Phew! Me: Crazy Bakura's special gift is //drum roll\\ a truck load of "Tea Hating" items! "And there was much rejoicing." Both: yay. Malik: So are we done? Me: I guess. Malik: Hey wanna go 2 dinner with me? Me: Ok but what about Bakura? I mean isn't that cheating? Malik: He doesn't have 2 know. Besides, it's just a friendly dinner! Me: ok. //at restaurant\\ Malik: //tries 2 make moves on Emilie the whole night but ends up getting slapped, punched, or kicked.\\ Ow my body. Me: For Ra's sake! I thought Marik was bad! I had so much trust in you Malik! I thought you a friend! How could you try and MAKE me cheat on Bakura?! You're his friend! //leaves restaurant\\ Malik: DAMN! I lose more girl friends (friends that are girls) that way!  
  
THE END! GO'WAY NOW! 


	11. O Dark Night & not O Scary Night Anymore

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO yadda yadda yadda. -__-  
  
Author Rambling:  
  
Me: I got 26 reviews! //screams in delight//  
  
Yami: @__@ I think I just went deaf.  
  
Me: Who's complainin? I got 26 reviews! *__*  
  
Yami: -__-; Anyways, BloodShedRed would like to thank Crazy For Bakura for her 25th and 26th review. Unfortunately she will not be handing out gifts anymore because she's too lazy.  
  
Me: //walking on ceiling and falls on head when hears what Yami says// I told you I just couldn't keep up! You reviewers understand don't you? //puppy dog pout//  
  
Malik&Marik: We're back from cleaning the toilets! Can we sing now?!  
  
Me: I suppose.  
  
Bakura: o0o0o0o! Lemme announce the next song! Please please please?!  
  
Me: ALL RIGHT!!!!  
  
Bakura: Yes! Our next song will be-  
  
Malik: //does drum roll//  
  
Bakura: STOP! //knocks Malik and drum set over//  
  
Malik: @__@  
  
Bakura: As I was saying-  
  
Me: You're too slow! Yami?! Announce!  
  
Yami: Yes ma'am! //says quickly// Our next song is O Scary Night sung by: Authoress, Yami, Bakura, Malik, and Marik. //pants//  
  
Me: Good job Yami! ^__^ //pats Yami's back//  
  
Yami: Thank //pant// you //pant//.  
  
Me: Here we go!  
  
O Dark Night (O Holy Night) Bakura: O dark night,  
  
Marik: the Shadow Realm is calling.  
  
Yami: It is the time  
  
Malik: for your death  
  
Emilie: right now.  
  
Bakura: Long is the darkness,  
  
Marik: the Shadow Realm is holding.  
  
Yami: Til I appear and your soul is set free!  
  
Malik: A surge of fright,  
  
Emilie: engulfs you in the darkness.  
  
Yami: But yonder breaks my light that will save you.  
  
Emilie: Faaall on your kneeees! O heeear Yami's voice now!  
  
Marik&Bakura: O daarnkness, deviiine. O darkness in the Shadow Realm.  
  
Bakura: O darkneeess deviiiiiine!  
  
Malik: Darkness,  
  
All: oh darkness divine.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Me: Didja like it? Huh huh? Didja?  
  
Marik: //binds and gags authoress// Mwuhahahaha! Now I rule this fic!  
  
Malik: HEY! That was my idea!  
  
Marik: Well I pulled it off!  
  
Bakura: Don't for get I provided the binds and gag!  
  
Marik: You 2 wanna settle this?!  
  
Bakura&Malik: YEAH!  
  
Bakura,Malik,Marik: //go outside//  
  
Yami: //releases authoress from binds// Thanks Yami! ^__^  
  
Yami: Sa'right.  
  
Me: //ducks as Malik comes flying through the window//  
  
Malik: //gets off the floor// //in a drunk-like voice// No more for me thanks, I'm drivin'. //passes out//  
  
Me: 0__0 //ducks again as Marik flies through another window// //walks over to Marik,grabs him by the front of the shirt,and lifts him off the floor// YOU OWE ME A NEW WINDOW!!!!  
  
Marik: Is that you mommy?  
  
Me: ?__? //drops Marik//  
  
Bakura: //walks in// I win! ^__^  
  
Me: Malik! Marik! Bakura!  
  
Malik,Marik,Bakura: Y-yes?  
  
Me: The toilets now!  
  
Malik: But we already-  
  
Me: Do it again! Anyways-  
  
Yami: BloodShedRed would like to thank her reviewers again and ask that you help her get to her new goal of //drum roll// 35!  
  
Ryou&Yugi: //whoop and clap for 5 minutes//  
  
Me: Ryou?  
  
Yami: Yugi?  
  
Ryou&Yugi: //still whooping and clapping//  
  
Me: RYOU?  
  
Yami: YUGI? Ryou&Yugi: //STILL whooping and clapping//  
  
Me: RYOU?!  
  
Yami: YUGI?!  
  
Ryou&Yugi: 0__0 //stop whooping and clapping//  
  
Me: Hope you all make my dream come true again! ^__^  
  
Marik: //runs in// I can make your dreams come true! Just kiss me! //makes kissing noises//  
  
Me: 0__0  
  
Yami: //snickers while holding mistle toe above Emilie and Marik// Tis the season!  
  
Me: //looks up// Ahhhhh!  
  
Marik: //kisses authoress//  
  
Me: 0__0  
  
Marik: //ends kiss//  
  
Me: 0__0 //pause// WOW YOU'RE GOOD! //grabs Marik and kisses him//  
  
Yami: 0__0;  
  
Malik: o__0  
  
Bakura: T__T  
  
THE END 


	12. MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Let it Snow, LOTR, or POTC! T__T I wish I did own the 1st one and last 2 though! T__T  
  
Authoressy (My word and no1 can take it!) Stuff:  
  
Me: Hi all! I haven't gotten any more reviews but I just went on Christmas break yesterday and I felt I had to update! ^__^ Ah! Ok, I just can't hold it in! //starts running around the room in sugar-highness//  
  
Marik: And everyone thought I was insane! Sheesh!  
  
Malik: Ok! Who gave my sister (YES SISTER! If any of you have a problem with that you can stick it in your eye!) candy?! (Isis is my sister 2. ^__^ Hey! That means Crazy for Bakura and I are cousins! Kool!) Yami? Was it you?  
  
Yami: ...NO!  
  
Malik: -__-; Yami, you are without doubt the worst liar I've ever heard of. //slaps forehead//  
  
Yami: Ah, //holds up index fingers// but you have heard of me! (I don't own POTC either)  
  
Me: That's from POTC! As in the movie with Orlando Bloom in it! //screams really loud// He's so cute! But Legolas is cuter! ^__^  
  
Ryou: You just had to get her started. Didn't you? -__-;  
  
Me: Orlando Bloom? LOTR? Elves?! Legolas?!! //screams even louder than before// I saw LOTR3 (Don't own any LOTR movies or books) yesterday! Legolas was so hot! He was so beautiful and hotter than ever! ^__^ *__*  
  
Yami: -__-; Should I announce the next song?  
  
Ryou: Why not? She won't be done drooling over Legolas for about an hour or even longer. -__-;  
  
Bakrua: //walks in// T__T Emilie kissed Marik! T__T //sees Yami// DIE YAMI! YOU MADE EMILIE LOVE SOMEONE ELSE!!! (Get over yourself Bakura) //tackles Yami//  
  
Yami: //getting beat up//  
  
Ryou: //trying to get Bakura off Yami// (Dunno why. ?__? Yami diserves to be beat up! Sorry Yami fans!)  
  
Me: //drooling over Legolas picture//  
  
Marik: //wrapping presents//  
  
Yugi: So, I guess Malik and I get to do this song.  
  
Malik: Seems so. Announce away.  
  
Yugi: Rightyo! This is Let Me Go sung by: Malik and Yugi! ^__^  
  
Malik: 5-6-7-8!  
  
//Nutcracker music starts playing//  
  
Yugi&Malik: -__-;  
  
Music Player Guy: Oops! Sorry! ^_^; //puts in Holiday Hits for Two CD (My choir teacher owns that because that's what we're singing)//  
  
//Let it Snow music plays//  
  
Yugi: Oh Malik is very frightful and not one bit delightful.  
  
Malik: But it's your God Card I want you know.  
  
Yugi: Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!  
  
Malik: I'm not giving up or stopping and I brought my Rod for chopping. (And mind controlling.? ^_^; Chopping is the only word that rhymed that made the most sense) But I'll win your God Card you know.  
  
Yugi: I said no! I said no! I said no! When you finally are defeated, you will no longer be a threat.  
  
Malik: But if "you" are defeated everyone else'll see death!  
  
Yugi: Oh the tourney[1] is slowly ending  
  
Malik: But people to the SR[2] I'm not done sending.  
  
Yugi: And as long as BC[3] goes on  
  
Malik: You'll make me gone! Make me gone! Make me gone! T__T  
  
Yugi: When you finally are defeated, you will no longer be a threat.  
  
Malik: But if "you" are defeated, everyone else'll see death! See death!  
  
Yugi: Oh Malik is very frightful and not one bit delightful.  
  
Malik: But you'll help rid the evil from my heart?  
  
Yugi&Malik: That'll be a start! Be a start! Be a start! Be a start! Be a staaart!  
  
(Just to let folks know I am 1st saprano, Ryou and Yugi are alto {Hey! Their voices are high enough to be alto!}, Malik is a tener, and Yami, Bakura, and Marik are bass)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[1] Tourney is tournament for short  
  
[2] SR are the initials for Shadow Realm  
  
[3] BC are the initials for Battle City  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi: Malik, you and me RULE!  
  
Malik: Straight up! //high-fives Yugi//  
  
Marik: T__T  
  
Malik: What's your problem?  
  
Marik: //points over in to a door//  
  
Malik: //looks over at door and sees missile toe hanging from the frame and a lightly bruised Bakura and Emilie making out// Oh, that's all. Drama...uh, king?  
  
Yami: //with black eye and some teeth missing with a little blood running down his chin// I'm the king! (See how much worse Yami's condition is than Bakura's? Bakura is strong! ^__^)  
  
Marik: T__T You're so mean! //runs away crying//  
  
Yami&Ryou: //decorating Christmas tree//  
  
Yugi: 0__0 Where did that come from?!  
  
Malik: Ahem! //points to Emilie// Don't forget little Yugi, my sister has authoress powers! ^__~  
  
//CRASH!//  
  
Yami: //fallen off ladder trying to put the star on the tree// @__@ Watch that first step, it's a loo loo! (Also my line!)  
  
Ryou: ^_^; Eh heh heh! Will do! //climbs up ladder and puts star on tree top//  
  
Everyone 'Sept Marik: 0o0o0o0o0o0o! //lights go out// Awwww! //lights go back on again// 0o0o0o0o0o0o! //lights go out// Awwww!  
  
Me: WAIT! //goes behind tree and sees-// GOLLUM?!  
  
Yami&Yugi: WHO?!  
  
Malik,Bakura,&Ryou: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Yami&Yugi: Who's Gollum?!  
  
Me: Look, Gollum, I already told you I don't have "The One Ring"! So, stop unplugging our Christmas tree lights!  
  
Gollum: Sméagol no wantses Preciouss anymores! We wantses magical lightsss!  
  
Me: -__-; They're not- //interrupted by the door busting open//  
  
Busters Open of the Door(The door busters are the Fellowship minus Borimir and Gandalf): Alright Gollum! We've found you! Now come out!  
  
Me: *__* //drooling// It's-it's-it's...LEGOLAS! //glomps Legolas and passionetly kisses him//  
  
Yugi&Yami: //tired of being ignored and go pout with Marik//  
  
Bakrua: HM! //mumbles// Stupid pretty elf boy...taking my girl...everyone wants her. //goes to pout with Marik,Yami,&Yugi//  
  
Malik&Ryou: //playing chess//  
  
Me: *__* I can't believe it's actually Legolas!  
  
Rest of the Fellowship(ROTF): What about us?!  
  
Me: What about you?  
  
ROTF: //leave grumbling and dragging Gollum//  
  
Legolas: ^_^;  
  
Me: ^__^ Legolas?  
  
Legolas: Yes Lady Emilie?  
  
Me: Oh please! Call me Emilie or BloodShedRed! Lady makes me sound old.  
  
Malik: You are old.  
  
Me: AM NOT!  
  
Legolas: Well, I'm old and there's nothing wrong with being that way.  
  
Me: So true. //dreamy look in eyes and drooling//  
  
Legolas: Ok, Emilie.  
  
Me: Will you be so kind as to read this? //hands Legolas a piece of paper//  
  
Legolas: //looks at paper// WOW! It's all in Elvish! Sure I'll read it! ^__^  
  
Me: Thanks! You're so sweet!  
  
Legolas: BloodShedRed would like to thank her favorite reviewer Crazy for Bakura for her 27th review. She still needs to get to her new goal of 35. Also, there may not be many updates after this one for 2 to 3 weeks because of Christmas Break. But BloodShedRed will update ASAP and on Christmas Eve there might be a special chapter. R&R!  
  
Me: That was perfect!  
  
Legolas: Thank you Emilie. //kisses authoress' hand//  
  
Me: //blushes// Eh heh heh! ^_^;  
  
Legolas: //goes over to watch Ryou&Malik play chess//  
  
Me: Well,-  
  
Ryou: CHECKMATE!!!! HA!!! In your face Malik! //does moonwalk victory dance//  
  
Malik: o__0  
  
Me: o__0  
  
Legolas: ?__?  
  
Ryou: ^__^  
  
Me: Well,-  
  
All (Including the pouty ones): MERRY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY NEW YEAR! //wave then go prepare for Christmas// 


	13. Sorry! Another Authoress Note! May Becom...

Authoress Note:  
  
Me: Ok. Some of you might be getting confused about how me and Malik are related or whatever. So, here's the deal. Ignore the credits in chapter 10 where Malik asks me to dinner. Uh.let's just say he was drunk. Also, the line "No more for me thanks, I'm drivin'!" is mine and no1 cane have it! I'm also posting this AN because I need suggestions! C'mon! I have some ideas but I'm still kinda new! My first case of writer's block is getting worse and worse!  
  
Malik: Ok! My turn! In the last chapter Legolas announced about a special chapter Christmas Eve? Well, it might be the day before Christmas Eve or a couple days before. But sis is thinking of making it a Christmas party and if you review, you can be invited.  
  
Bakrua: Yeah! There'll be presents and games and singing and snow- activities and junk like that! But review soon or Tea might review and come to the party! Yipes!  
  
Me: So, reviews for the Christmas party end Dec. 22nd! Hope to see you there! Dress your best, wear a smile, and bring any kind of snack if you want but there has to be enough for the whole party! ^__^ Sorry the deadline is so close but so is Christmas Eve but I will also accept some reviews that come on the 23rd.  
  
Yami: Oh! And also, a special guest! There is one guest that is invited and doesn't have to review! That reviewer's name is Crazy for Bakura!  
  
Me: Yup! My favorite reviewer! Cya! Sorry for the long AN but I had much to say! Cheerio! 


	14. Another Merry Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Have a Holly Jolly Christmas!  
  
Authoress Junk:  
  
Me: OMG!!!! I was shaking my presents at my dad's-  
  
Bakura: Didn't he say you weren't suppose to?  
  
Me: Uh yeah! But what does he know?! Anyways, I was shaking my presents and I think one was a DVD! It might be POTC! //screams really loud//  
  
Bakura: A woman after my own heart. She's so sneaky!  
  
Me: Awwww! You're sweet!  
  
Bakura: //blushes//  
  
Me: K! The next song will be writer's blockless.  
  
Malik: Is that a word?  
  
Me: Well, it is now!  
  
Marik: No one's Millenium Item is more powerful than mine! Andromida of Cairo must die!  
  
Me: Oh! Speaking of reviewers, Andromida of Cairo and Rishai Bakura are invited to my Christmas party! Reviewing ends today!  
  
Ryou: Can we sing already?!  
  
Me: YES! CHILL!  
  
Ryou: Lemme announce it! Me: Ok! ^__^  
  
Ryou: Now we will be singing-  
  
Yami: //runs into Ryou// YUGI'S SICK! T__T HE'S GOT THE.uh.the um uh-  
  
Me: The flu?  
  
Yami: YEAH! That's it! He's got the flu! He's gunna die!  
  
Me: SHUT UP! Legolas!  
  
Legolas: Yes?  
  
Me: Do you have anything that can cure the flu?  
  
Legolas: Of course! ^__^  
  
Me: Thanks! ^__^ //kisses Legolas on the cheek//  
  
Ryou: As I was saying! We will now be singing Have a Holly Jolly Duel! Sung by: Authoress, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Yami, and Marik!  
  
Me: YAY!  
  
Marik: 1-2-3-4!  
  
//Long intro//  
  
Me: It's a holly jolly duel when you have all your life points.  
  
Yami: But I don't know when they go because I always win!  
  
Marik: It's not a holly jolly duel when you are loosing to Yami. Yami: Because I'm the best and Bakura I detest so do not mess with me!  
  
Malik: Oh ho my God Card oh! Will beat Dark Magician!  
  
Yami: But I'm the King of Games so you better try again!  
  
Me: It's a holly jolly duel when Bakura's in the lead.  
  
Bakura: I'll spell out stuff and make people think I'll bluff.  
  
Yami: And then I'll make life points your need!  
  
Marik&Malik: Oh ho the to the Shadow Realm you'll go if you beat Bakura!  
  
Bakura: They're on my side because they're to scared to duel Yami!  
  
Me: It's not a holly jolly duel when your life points are all gone!  
  
Yami: Because I rule in every single duel and take them all from you.  
  
//musical break//  
  
All: Have a holly jolly duel and incase you didn't hear.  
  
Yami: Oh by golly have a holly jolly duel till lifepointless you're near!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Me: Ok so maybe it wasn't writer's blockless. But I can't help it! I have no inspiration! T__T  
  
Malik: Ha ha! You suck!  
  
Me: I thought you were my "OLDER" brother? Malik: //sticks tongue out//  
  
Me: Gr! //tackles Malik//  
  
Yugi: Guys? GUYS? GUYS?!  
  
Me&Malik: //stop fighting//  
  
Yugi: Thanks. ^__^ I'm still sick but Legolas made me feel a little better.  
  
Yami: Thank Ra! //hugs Yugi//  
  
Me: Thanks Legolas! ^__^  
  
Legolas: No problem!  
  
Me: So I still need 35 reviews and the Christmas party will be 2morow!  
  
Legolas: Um, can I come?  
  
Me: Of course! ^__^  
  
Legolas: ^__^  
  
Marik&Ryou: All the presents are wrapped!  
  
Me: YAY presents! //runs over to them and starts to shake them//  
  
All 'Sept Emilie: -__-;  
  
Ryou: Well I guess BloodShedRed thanks her reviewers and stuff. //looks up// Hey that looks like-MISTLETOE?! //looks over at Legolas who's standing next to him//  
  
Both: Ewww! //get out from under mistletoe//  
  
Me: Well,-  
  
All: MERRY CHRISTMAS! ^__^ 


	15. GOMEN for all the Authoress Notes but th...

Authoress Note:  
  
Me: GOMEN! I'm not going to write that Christmas Party chapter! T__T I really wanted to!  
  
Yami: Go on! Tell them why! Go on!  
  
Me: Ok! I admit it! It's because I'm too lazy! But I am really sorry!  
  
Bakura: But now BloodShedRed will discontinue this fic and start a new one.  
  
Malik: YEAH! It might be a Choose Your Own Adventure fic! But who can tell wit my sister.  
  
Yami: That's so true! //gets hit in the head with a flying object// OW! //passes out//  
  
Me: That'll teach ya! Don't mess with the authoress! I'm not really to hot the idea of a Choose Your Adventure fic! It's because I'll have to make it a romance and romance isn't really my thing. I'm more of an action/fantasy/comedy kind of person.  
  
Marik: I betrayed no one Andromida of Cairo! My Millenium Rod is all- powerful and you. . .you. . .SUCK!  
  
Me: Ok Marik that's enough!  
  
Ryou: Yeah! Let's just exchange gifts and leave.  
  
Yugi: Me first! Ok! Here's for //searching through bag// Emilie . . . Yami . . . Ryou . . . Bakura . . . and the rest of ya! ^__^  
  
All: //exchange presents and love them//  
  
Marik: My gift to Emilie! A 5-karat diamond ring! ^__^  
  
Me: *__* DIAMOND?! WOW! I love it Marik!  
  
Marik: So you'll marry me?!  
  
Me: Uh. . . no! I only wanted the ring not you!  
  
Gollum: Precioussss. . . //takes ring//  
  
Me: F*** you Gollum!! //makes him disappear without ring// //walks over and picks ring up//  
  
Marik: She doesn't like me! T__T  
  
Me: I like you but I don't LOVE you. //kisses Marik on the cheek// You're very sweet.  
  
Malik: Marik? Sweet? HA!  
  
Me: -__-; Dude. . . humor me.  
  
Malik: Oh, right! ^_^;  
  
Me: Well, I guess that's-  
  
Bakura: //kissing Emilie//  
  
Me: 0__0 F*** you mistletoe!  
  
All: 0__0  
  
Me: ^_^; Eh heh! Sorry!  
  
All: MERRY CHRISTMAS! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
  
Me: Cya all next time at my new fic! ^__^  
  
All: BYE!  
  
Me: P.S. I didn't get up to my goal of 35 reviews! T__T Oh well! I'll just change it to 30 and thank Andromida of Cairo for my 30th review. Oh and gomen if I spelled your name wrong! ^_^; So, well, cya! 


End file.
